The return of The Boy Who Lived
by Erus Mortis
Summary: AU! OP spoilers! Harry Potter disappears from the Wizarding world in summer after his 4th year. Now when his friends go to their final year Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts, but not as a student. Please review!
1. The new Professor

**Declaimer:**  I don't own Harry and Co. So I "borrow" the idea of HP world and JKR creation to write my own little fiction. But I do own this plot and any my own made up characters, spells, songs (Sorting Hat's song) and places what may come up in the story. If anyone would like to use them then please email me and let me know.

**Summery:** AU! OP spoilers! Harry Potter disappears from the Wizarding world in summer after his 4th year. Now when his friends go to their final year Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts, but not as a student.

**About this story:** It is one of my old unfinished stories what I accidentally found and decided to put on the net so you fine people can say what you think about it. My first priority in writing fictions is with my other story: "Heir of Dark Lord", but I wanted to write something else for a while so I took this story little rewrote what I already had –and so here it is. Enjoy! 

* * *

  


**The Return of the Boy Who Lived**

Chapter 1 – The new Professor 

Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger made their way throw the double doors into the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was September the first –first day back at school after long summer holyday. Along with many other students who where looking for their respective places to sit, both friends made slowly their way toward Gryffindor table where they were greeted by their old friends and housemates. As both of them were quite popular in school they also received many greetings from the other houses as well –except one of course: The House of Snakes –Slytherin.

Finally sitting at her house table between her best friend and his sister Ginny, Hermione, seventh year prefect and headgirl, looked around the Hall. Her eyes swept over the Headtable where in the middle on golden chair was sitting with long silver-grey hair and beard was Albus Dumbledore, who as she locked her gaze with, smiled at her kindly, his electric blue eyes sparkling mischievously. As she looked further she saw other professors sitting and talking with each other quietly and waiting for the Sorting ceremony to begin. Only Professor McGonogall and Hagrid were missing –but she was probably arriving any minute with first-years and Hagrid just came beaming happily

"Strange isn't it," she asked her friend as her eyes rested on yet-again new Defence Against Dark Arts teacher. He seemed to be pretty young and handsome man with jet-black hairs what fell all around his face and touching from back his shoulders, but Hermione couldn't see man's face as he was bent over and talking excitedly with Charms teacher, Professor Flitwick, who was so small that had to sit on pile of pillows. Ron's grumbling about something made her to turn her attention back to her friend, "I'm sorry what did you say," she asked.

"I said look at Snape," answered Ron in a blissful tone like Christmas had come early. As Hermione again turned her attention toward end of the table she couldn't do but chuckle, because sour Potions Professor looked just opposite to Ron –even worse if that was possible. Trying to find a reason of man's discomfort she followed his gaze and her eyes again landed on new Professor. Sense of Deja Vu hit Hermione as she remembered their third year when Professor Lupin had taken the place of DADA Professor. Well who ever new teacher was his life wasn't going to be easy, because if look could kill then he would be already more then just dead –perished.

Just then a man looked at her and Hermione's heart almost stopped as their eyes met for a moment. There was something familiar about him –something she couldn't quite place. She knew she had seen him before, but where? But man –or actually just a boy, he couldn't be older then seventeen or eighteen judging by his face, but before Hermione could have a really good look at the young boy who as Hermione thought was going to teach them, Professor McGonogall passed with really scared looking first years and broke their eye-contact. As she tried to catch boy's eye again he had already turned away and was now urgently talking with Dumbledore who had to lean over Flitwick to talk to him.

Just as Hermione wanted to say about her feelings about new teacher to her friend, that she had seen him somewhere before, she was cut off as Sorting Hat started it's traditional Start-Of-Terms song and she as most of the other students listened to the song.

_  
Long time ago before this school was built,   
great evil made it's present known.   
Free people had to choose,   
to bow and serve or die in trying to oppose!   
Still there were many men,   
whose courage saved us in the end.   
There was noble Gryffindor so brave,   
who didn't fear to stand and fight.   
Cunning Slytherin, friend of his,   
used any means to get his way.   
Wise Ravenclaw, smart and clever,   
with wisdom beyond her time.   
And Lady Huffelpuff with brains,   
loyalty and hardworking were her traits.   
Together four friends in union,   
freed the world of evilness.   
And to place where held last battle was,   
to built a school they all agreed.   
Hogwarts, they named the school,   
to where they took old and young.   
To teach the art of magic,   
what they knew so well.   
Happily they lived for long,   
taught, in what they were best.   
But nothing lasts forever,   
soon broken was idyll.   
Three houses separated from the other,   
and till today it is this way.   
Take my warning o' Hogwarts four,   
reunited houses must to be!   
Or darkness seeks its way,   
to our hearts from there,   
from where we do not expect!   
But now farewell I wish you all,   
till next year when I have another song.   
So let the Sorting to begin,   
because I'm a thinking hat!_

Everyone started clapping in the hall, but not as loudly as usual. It was third time hat had given them a warning but there were many who disagreed with warning. And of course one of them was Hermione's friend Ron who stared at Slytherins and was bubbling about them being sneaky spoiled prats. Of course in some ways she had to agree with him, because Slytherins were nasty at times. As the hat's song was over the Ceremony started. But all Hermione's attempts to watch it were futile because of whining Ron.

"Ron would you shut up? It's last time we have a chance to watch it," Hermione finally hissed, but Ron only stated that he was hungry. And then there was that another sensation –like someone was watching her. She felt someone's heavy stare piercing a hole into her head. As she lifted her head she saw that new boy from the stuff table looking at her, but as soon as she lifted her head boy blushed and looked away. _Strange!_ Thought Hermione by herself. But again just as she was about to concentrate again on the Sorting and watched how Michael Parker was sorted to Ravenclaw and the respective house was clapping to welcome new student to their house, Ron said something Hermione had avoided that evening at all cost.

"I miss him Hermione". That single statement almost brought tears into her eyes. It had been for two years since her other best friend had disappeared at summer after his fourth year. No one knew exactly where The-Boy-Who-Lived was, except Dumbledore who from time to time received letters from the boy stating that he was all right and well. Hermione and Ron guessed that Harry had just been moved into safety, because of Voldemort. But still they missed him.

"The sorting is just not same anymore," her friend said quietly. She nodded. Of course it wasn't. They had never really understood just exactly how much they both cared for their friend until he was gone, but Dumbledore had said to them that sooner or later Harry would be back –_but when?_ Hermione was afraid that it wouldn't be same Harry they once knew anymore. After all according to books fourteen till eighteen where years in person's life where he changed more then during any other years in his life. She looked down at the table for a moment forgetting herself into memories of the previous day before Harry had gone a bit more then two years ago.

It had been Harry's hearing day at the Ministry for his illegal use of magic when Dementors had attacked him and his cousin near their home. All she knew was that hearing didn't go well and that Harry was expelled from Hogwarts. Somehow Dumbledore had managed to keep Harry's wand and also somehow wrangled adult wizard's rights to Harry through French Ministry of Magic where he had a good friend. After that a next morning Harry was gone leaving only a small hastily written note behind what read:

_It's seems to be my destiny to leave. I'm sorry but I have to go! I know you will be angry with me but one day I'll explain everything. I will be back. Be well!_   
_Harry._

As Hermione came back to her senses thinking that what would have been differently if Harry had stayed –well probably Harry would be sitting now between her and Ron where he always had sat. Silently pushing her thoughts away from her friend she noticed that strange boy was yet-again looking at her, but just as she looked up, McGonogall collected Sorting hat and stool and rushed out of the Grate Hall while Dumbledore stood up to give his Start-Of-Term-Speech

"Ah welcome, welcome," stated old man smiling to all four houses happily with expression that nothing delighted him more then to see them all there, "to another year here at Hogwarts. As usual I have few Start of term notices to make. Forbidden forest is as always as forbidden as ever and some students should remember that before going in there. Also no magic in corridors, as well as our Caretaker Mr. Filch asked me to remind you that list of forbidden things can be found in his office. Also as it has become a tradition for the last seven years we have a new Defence Against Dark Arts Professor." Here everyone looked at the new guy, but he resolutely stared at the ceiling, like there was no one in the hall at all. Snape sneered in his direction.

"I believe you all know him very well as he was a student here just a few years ago," continued Dumbledore smiling, Hermione sat forth to have a closer look at the Boy, "but allow me to assure you that he is more then capable of teaching. So I there say Welcome to Professor Potter" Hermione stared at the boy who now stood up and bowed to the studentbody and again looked at her smiling. And now it her, "Harry Potter," she whispered not believing her eyes. 

_"Potter?"   
"As Harry Potter?"   
"It can't be!"   
"Is it Potter's dad?" "No he is dead you moron!"   
"But, but… Look at his eyes." "Oh yeah green!"   
"And a scar!"_

Echoes started raising everywhere around her. Hermione couldn't just believe it! But then again there he was, Harry Potter. She looked at Ron who had the same dumbfounded look on his face and he was gasping not really knowing how to talk. Everywhere people where talking loudly and staring at their new teacher –someone who should be still a student sit with them and have classes and Quidditch matches... Some students were surprised and some were making faces and were about to protest. Like Malfoy at the Slytherin table who was intimidating with grate success a picture of fish out of water.

Suddenly Hermione was pulled into a tight hug and as she looked at the red head resting in her embrace she heard Ron to mutter, "He's back Mione," as he pulled away he looked a hell lot more happy then before, "look at Malfoy," he said. "I can't believe it. He is… is a teacher. Wow I wish that Fred and George where here. I mean I…" Hermione was now laughing hard, at her best friend, "That's enough Ron," she finally stated. As she looked up she noticed Dumbledore to raise his hand again to gain attention. In about thirty seconds he got it finally.

"Thank you," stated old man chuckling, "but I wanted to annoy you with old man's yarn for just a few more moments. Yes it is indeed Harry Potter and I ask you to respect and treat him just as any other Professor you have." Here he paused looking sternly at his student's for a moment before carrying on, "So now that I said it, I believe we have waited long enough already, so tuck in," old mage waved his hands and suddenly food appeared on the tables earning a laud gasps from the most of the first years.

"Mione," asked Ron turning to her while putting on his dish everything he could. Starting from roasted chicken and smashed potatoes finishing with kettle pies.

"Yes Ron?"

"It's just strange," said Ron, "I mean every year we have a new teacher in DADA. I hope Harry is better then last two were. I mean he has always been good in the subject haven't he?" Hermione only nodded, she was still bottled up with emotions and too shocked to talk, but Ron had a point. Last two professors had been complete idiots. Cold shivers went over her spine as she remembered Professor Umbridge from their fifth year. Horrible woman she was. Professor Egob Bist wasn't bad but he thought only about himself and how he looked –much like Lockhart, only Professor Bist at least knew something about the subject.

Soon the feast came to an end and sleepy students started to go to their dormitories. But both Hermione and Ron decided to sit and wait for Harry, who as most of the students were filling out came in their direction huge smile on his face. It was first time Hermione could take a good look at her friend. He was taller, still bony, but lot stronger and confident then before. His hairs were longer and didn't stick in every direction anymore. Also he didn't have glasses and his eyes were sparkling with green twinkles, like Dumbledore's. His face was more mature. He wore a long black robe and before Hermione could say or do something she and Ron where pulled into a tight hug.

"Oh I missed you two," Harry said finally letting them go and giving them both a hugs separately. "Harry," Hermione begun, but Harry cut her off, "You mean Professor Potter? Hmm?" Harry was now grinning at them as Ron blurted out, "You a Professor? I still can't believe it!" Harry just smiled at them, "You better believe it _Mr Weasley_," Harry said grinning like maniac. Finally Hermione couldn't hold herself and slapped Harry hard in the face.

"That's for leaving us like that and not even writing _Professor jerk_," she said angrily and then pulled Harry into another hug, "I'm sorry Harry, just promise you won't do anything like that again okay?" The-Boy-Who-Lived hugged her back and said softly, "it's okay I deserved this. I hope you two are okay?" he asked pulling away again. They both nodded. But in this moment Snape came and sneered at Harry, "Potter we won't be waiting for you forever!" Harry turned around to face his former professor and said, "I'll be right there Professor Snape, just few words with my students and I'll be there!" With that Potion master stalked away his cloak billowing behind him.

"Well I guess I have to go," said Harry, "we, a staff, have our own small Start-Of-Term banquet, so I'll be seeing you tomorrow then." Both Hermione and Ron nodded their heads. "Ah by the way, I believe we will be seeing tomorrow in my first class, so don't be late! And Ron… I wouldn't count in your place on the fact that your teacher is your best friend when it comes to your schoolwork or house points," said Harry and then wished them goodnight and almost run away. _'Well'_ Hermione thought by herself as she and Ron made their way to the Gryffindor common room _'Harry will never change!'_

To Be Continued… 

* * *

Okay did you like the chapter? Please review and tell me what you think about it. And please tell me what you think about the Song? (Sorry, but I just spent whole day working on it… well almost)


	2. The First day

**Declaimer:**  I don't own Harry and Co. So I "borrow" the idea of HP world and JKR creation to write my own little fiction. But I do own this plot and any my own made up characters, spells, songs (Sorting Hat's song) and places what may come up in the story. If anyone would like to use them then please email me and let me know.

  
**I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter! Please continue doing so, becuase it's what keeps Fiction writers writing (at least me).**

Why did the ministry expel Harry after the Dementors attack? - Because Fudge wanted so! And let's say that Dumbledore didn't get in time to the court room -so naturally he couldn't defend Harry and so it happened, but Dumbledore did got in time to stop Minister from snapping Harry's wand. I try to answer it more deeply in the story. 

I'm not native English speaker. So I'm sorry for any grammatical mistake what may come up in the story. I try to do my best thought. 

* * *

  


**The Return of the Boy Who Lived**

Chapter 2 – The first day 

Harry Potter was sitting in Great Hall having breakfast although he wasn't really hungry. He hadn't slept almost at all previous night, but wasn't really tired, but extremely nervous. After all it was going to be his first day as a teacher. And that he was a Professor was completely other thing –Dumbledore had always been a bit crazy, but by hiring him, well old man had to be desperate in finding someone to take the job.

Harry watched around at the students who were happily chatting along themselves having no more problems then just classes, Quidditch and homework, in Harry's opinion. Most of them had got over initial shock that he was going to teach them and now were talking about him and all the time sending glances in his direction. Chuckling nervously Harry thought that they could be at least little quieter, but no –he heard everything they had to say about him. It wasn't his special ability or anything of that kind, but it seemed to be some kind of charm, or something –no wonder Dumbledore always seemed to know everything.

As he let his eyes swept over four tables he rested on each one for a moment. Gryffindors were happily waving in his direction, his friends sending encouraging smiles, waiting for their first class with him. Ravenclaw was much the same although a bit more sceptical in his abilities to teach, just like thinking that was he good enough? Hufflepuff was most quiet of four and also house what paid least attention to him. Slytherin on the other hand was completely another matter. They all were angrily glaring in his direction making faces of being disgusted. He heard Draco Malfoy talking to his friends something about that when his father will hear about this then that scar-head will be gone and that earned approving nods from most of the Slytherin table. Gryffindors were now angrily staring at Slytherins.

Finally Students got up and started filling out of the Great Hall to their first classes after they had received class schedules. Harry felt his heart drop another few inches to his stomach as he realised his class was also soon starting. To make it easier to himself he had arranged that seventh year Gryffindors would be first so he would have at least some support from his friends, but of course Snape had to ruin everything by putting seventh year Slytherins as well. And thinking about his first class Harry sat in his place not even realising that he was soon alone –well almost.

"Harry," someone's heavy hand rested on Harry's shoulder, with flinch Harry came out of his trans state and looked up only to meet old mage's electric blue eyes meeting his own, "sorry Professor," Harry mumbled. Dumbledore only chuckled and sat next to Harry looking at him lovingly, "Harry I must tell you that being nervous is completely understandable." Harry nodded. "I was on my first day nervous too, in fact so nervous that I forgot where my classroom was. So I spent whole time searching for the right room and when I finally found it," Dumbledore paused smiling at Harry, "class was already over" he finished with sight.

Harry smiled back –well it was exactly kind of thing you could think Dumbledore to say, but nevertheless, even great Dumbledore was nervous sometimes. "Now to ensure it wouldn't happen to you, your class is on second floor, room number thirteen B. And now you have," Dumbledore took out ancient looking golden pocket watch what had twelve small planets moving inside and not a single pointer, "exactly six minutes left" Harry stood up said his farewells and almost ran toward his classroom

When Harry got there he was greeted by sight of what he was afraid of happening. Ron and Malfoy were both on the ground beating each other's guts out. Rest of the students were standing little away. Girls were screaming in horror pleading fighting boys to stop, boys were cheering for their mate to beat other up. Ron was now on top of Malfoy, but both noses were bleeding and Malfoy had a black eye. Harry took out a wand pointed it in the air and next moment, BANG, sound like a Muggle gun had gone off sounded, it caught everyone's attention to Harry, and everyone saw he was angry.

"Mr Weasley, Mr Malfoy," Harry said angrily getting closer, "detention both of you. Your head of houses will be informed of this. Now get into class." All students looked dumbfounded at Harry, they had not expected him to be like that, not only he had given detention to Gryffindor –his best friend at that, but also didn't let Malfoy to get beaten up as Ron was so clearly doing. Ron was furious, "hey I was only standing up for you!" But Harry making his way toward teacher's desk in front of the class replied coldly, "That still does not give you the right to attack him Mr Weasley!"

"Harry, ehm Professor," Parvati Patil started, but corrected herself receiving cold stare from Harry, "I think Ron have to go to Hospital Wing" she finished more confidently. But Harry paid no attention to this only said, "makes him to remember to not fight in my class!" With this whole class was even more dumbfounded then before –even shocked one might say. They all had thought that it was going to an easy class, but now they were starting to think that just maybe it wasn't going to be that easy after all.

Although from outside Harry was cold and strict from the inside he was screaming. He didn't want to be a bad or cruel teacher, but he didn't want to be soft either. He had spent long ours thinking how he should act –like Snape only favouring Gryffindors and making Slytherins life a hell, like McGonogall strict and fare to all houses or Flitwick in whose class was weak discipline, but still loved by the students? Somehow he thought that McGonogall style was best because he was young and for gods sake he should be sitting with them not in front of them, so he had to gain discipline by being strict, because he really didn't want to end up in same situation as often Hagrid was where Students even didn't listen what he was saying.

"Now," Harry started looking at the class, "I think I don't need to introduce myself so we can immediately go to what are we going to study this year. As for the last two years you had learned almost nothing in this subject except idiotic course what was given and limited by the Ministry. We have a lot of work to do this year. Till Halloween we will be covering pain and mind controlling magic and how to resist, after Halloween till Christmas we will be working on various shields and counter-curses. After New year in January and February will be covering dark potions and poisons. This course will be taught by Professor Snape." Gryffindors moaned loudly, but Slytherins looked more then happy at this, but Harry continued like nothing happened, "after that we will be taking Dark Creatures and how to defend ourselves against them including Dementors and Black Phoenixes. After that we will be preparing for NEWT exams. Any questions?"

Hermione raised her hand, "Yes Miss Granger?" "Professor I was wandering what are Black Phoenixes?" Harry was surprised it wasn't often when Hermione didn't know something. With chuckle Harry started to explain, "Black Phoenixes are complete opposite to ordinary Phoenixes. Their song have similar effect as Dementors, but if you hear their song for too long you first will loose your sanity landing into dreamland filled with your greatest fears and after that you will die most horrible death –they say that your sole will burst into flames and fade leaving your body soulless –just like after Dementors kiss. But for Dementor to drive a prson crazy takes at least a month then with Black Phoenix it will happen in the matter of minutes. Those who had been rescued on the last second, later after years of recovering say that what in reality was about ten minutes to them it had been like ten years."

Class stared in complete shock at Harry, eyes big, mouths hanging open, it was quite picture and for a moment Harry wished that he had a camera, "but they aren't real are they?" Neville finally blurted out. "I'm afraid they are real. I have seen one personally" Class stared even more shocked at Harry who continued, "and it is believed that Voldemort has a personal Black Phoenix" Whole class flinched at the name and Harry snorted.

"So now as Voldemort is back we must be pre… What the hell is matter with you people," Harry yelled out as class again flinched as one at the name. "Is here anyone in the class who can say his name?" Harry looked around expecting at least someone to nod or raise hand. No one. "Alright that's enough. Saying his name will not bring him here and kill you. How the hell you suppose to fight him if he'll came after you and you are even afraid to say his name?" Whole class stared at Harry like he was a suicidal. "Fear before a name increases fear before thing itself! Remember that. Now we are going to learn to say his name. First ten who says his name will get a housepoints; rest will have for a homework to write his name ten times for me!"

"And why should we do that scar-head?" Oh that was just great, just what Harry was expecting. It seemed Malfoy had finally managed to stop his bleeding nose and turned full attention to Harry. "What did you say?" Harry turned very cold stare to Malfoy. "Well Potter as soon as my father hears about you, you will be gone before you can say your stupid name, he will make sure that you incompetent fool will be gone from here!" He seemed pretty satisfied with himself. Whole class was now staring at Harry waiting how he will react. 

"If you have to know Mr Malfoy your father and I had a little chat just a few days ago on the matter and so it appears that I'm still here. Now if you have any problems with that then door is there, and once you'll leave this class you will not be coming back!" said Harry icily towering over Draco Malfoy who was sitting and looking up at Harry. And somehow Harry seemed to be extremely impressive –somehow taller, like he was a centre of the whole room for just a moment and his eyes were sparkling dangerously. Malfoy gulped and remained quiet "Is that clear?" Harry asked after a moment, Malfoy nodded not really looking up.

Harry was satisfied he hadn't thought that dealing with Malfoy will be that easy as he walked back in front of the class, "now who will be first attempting to pronounce the name? Mr Malfoy why don't you start?" Malfoy looked up looking paler then usual Ron was smirking. "You aren't afraid to say a name do you?" Harry pushed, and Malfoy gulped again finally muttered, "V-Voldemort" Harry nodded, "excellent three points to Slytherin, now whose next? Mr Weasley?" It was Ron's turn to turn pale and now Harry noticed Malfoy was sniggering at his expression, Hermione rolled her eyes and stayed quiet. "Alright here it is," Ron was attempting win some more time, "V-V," he took a deep breath, "V-Voldemort" Harry smiled, "Three points to Gryffindor"

Again many stared at Harry, they all had expected him to favour Gryffindor at all cost. But Harry made a face he didn't notice and continued until ten people had said a name. Along them were Hermione and to everyone's surprise Neville Longbottom.

"Now," Harry continued, "we have spent enough time already. First we will be taking unforgivable curses. Everyone knows them? We will leave killing curse out, with Cruciatus we will deal later. First we will be studying Imperius curse. Take out your notebooks" Harry made a small pause while everyone got ready. "Now in Latin Imperio means: govern, order and command. Sometime it is also called Impero. Imperius Curse is One of the "Unforgivable Curses," this spell causes the victim to be completely under the command of the caster, who can make them do anything they wish. Curse forces all human senses to go out putting them into peaceful and dreamy state, while person's physical body is under will of a caster. To brake the curse one must have strong will and determination to do so. Usually it is harder to do when you are forced to do something what doesn't disturb you and easier when you are forced to do something what you completely don't want to do."

Harry waited until students were ready then snapped his finger and on every table a piece of parchment appeared. "This is a contract between you and me that you allow me to cast Imperius curse on you for learning purpose. No one is forced to agree, so if you are uncomfortable with the idea don't sign it." Class stared yet again at Harry though this time with surprise. But next moment it was Harry's turn to be surprised as everyone signed it –even Malfoy and rest of the Slytherins. So finally all contracts on Harry's table Harry mentioned students to stand up. With wave of his hand all tables disappeared creating lot of free space in the class.

"Now who will be the first to try? Mr Weasley?" Harry asked as Ron proudly came to the centre while everyone else backed to walls creating large empty room in the middle. "You are ready?" A nod from Ron confirmed that. Harry took a deep breath pointed his want at Ron and said quietly but clearly, "Imperio" Immediately Ron's eyes went a bit dull, but other then that no changes. Harry said to Ron run around the room, walk on his hands while singing "Gryffindors are the kings" Whole class laughed at the show, but as Harry ordered Ron to sing that Slytherins are the king he started act a bit strangely. "Slytherins are the kings, Sly..the..rins are the kin…gs" and so on…

Finally Harry let go. "Five points to Gryffindor, that was very good, you actually tried to fight against it, next? Mr. Malfoy?" Harry was surprised as blond Slytherin came forth, but he didn't show it. Soon as class was almost over everyone had been under the curse, but so far only Ron and Malfoy had shown any signs of fighting against it. Of course Harry had awarded Slytherin as well with five points earning approving stares from Snake-house who by the end of the class started to develop some respect toward him.

"Now I want you to write two foot long essay on Imperius curse for our next class. Information for it you can find in your textbook on page thirteen and from book called: _"History of Mindmagic"_ what you can get from the Library. Also write about your own experiences and observations. Class dismissed. Mr Weasley and Miss Granger stay behind" With that Harry sat behind his desk and filled his teachers journal as class became empty, except three people inside. Harry looked up at his friends and smiled.

"I'm sorry Ron, but I don't want to be inequitable to different houses and as a teacher there are rules what I must to follow!" Harry said sternly, but smiled. Ron was still little angry but he understood, "It's okay," he said. "Now Hermione please take Ron and let Madam Pomfrey to check him." Ron blushed a bit, "I'm okay Harry!" he said. "Harry you have to explain to us where did you learn this all, I mean not wanting to offend you or anything, but Imperius is highly advanced Dark Magic!" Hermione burst out staring at Harry. "Not now Hermione, maybe later, but for you to know it is not as Dark Magic as you think, and if I wouldn't know thins then I wouldn't be a teacher. It's my place to know!" Hermione smiled a bit sheepishly.

"Well I guess I see you guys later, go to Hospital wing. And no complaining Mr Weasley!" Harry stated seriously. Taking this as their clue to leave both his friends said farewells to him and left. Harry almost collapsed his head on his hands. Well he didn't know that to be a teacher was that tiring and of course he had done just a lot of very powerful magic. It wasn't that Harry didn't want to see his friends he just wanted to sit and be alone for a few moments. Harry was happy that next class was going to be easy as it was third year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

The rest of a day went a lot more easily and uneventfully then his first class –for something he was very grateful. Also by end of the day there were rumours flying all around that Harry was even worse then McGonogall or Snape combined and that it was a suicide to mess in his class. Well the fact that Harry had given detention by lunch to five people didn't help either. He had exchanged few words with his friends at lunch when he sat at Gryffindor table with them, earning stared from other houses. But other then that he had no time to talk to them.

Finally sitting in his office filling class schedules he was quite pleased with himself. _Well_ Harry thought, _being a teacher isn't that bad after all!_ All classes were over and Harry exhausted, but happy and was eagerly waiting for a next day.

* * *

Okay because of so many reviews I got for the first chapter I decided to write this one soone then I thought. So please tell me did you liked? Any questions, suggestions or etc you might have? Please Review


	3. Author Note

**Attention**

I am moving my stories to a yahoo group. You are all welcomed to join me (and my stories) there. It doesn't mean that I don't update here, but anyone who likes to join is welcome. 

**What will you probably find there:**  
* My fictions.  
* Links to other great Harry Potter fanfiction stories and sites.  
* Everything else Yahoo groups has to offer.

**Please everyone who is interested here is the link:**  
h t t p : / / g r o u p s . y a h o o . c o m /group/Erusmortis

*Remove spaces between letters. 


End file.
